borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 Looking for Good Volcano
I am looking for a good Volcano. I've tried using others, but the one sniper rifle I come back to is the Volcano. I've been having a difficult time finding one with a good zoom level, accuracy, and scope type. I'd prefer one with 2.4x+ zoom with a round (i.e. not oval) scope, with accuracy somewhere above 96, and a six round cylinder. The Volcano is the single most common legendary gun I have come across, but I've yet to find one that was this perfect. I'd be willing to dupe or trade for a Cyclops I found the other day. I can't remember the exact specs on it but it's got a corrosive element, at lvl 48. I also have a few Eridan Cannons and Blasters. Let me know if there is anything else you may want to trade or dupe for. PSN is "Rocketfeets" (sic). 02:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I just noticed I have one. Its stats are: 483 damage, 97.3 accuracy, 0.8 fire rate, 2.4x Weapon Zoom, and a 6-round cylinder. Does that work for you? I'm presently looking for a Torgue Bastard machine gun, but I'm really open to anything - just happy to help you out. (Side note: I'm going to go to sleep now, but I'll be back and ready to trade later.) -- 04:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I've got one. 699 damage, 97.8 accuracy, 0.6 fire rate, 6-round cylinder, 2.4x zoom. PSN is Break_Miyama, and I'd prefer to have both my own Volcano and your Cyclops duped. BreakEternal 05:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Mmm... BreakEternal, yours is good, but I think I'm going to go with Claptrap's. I'll happily dupe my Cyclops for you, though. Claptrap, yours is more what I would consider fair. I should be on tomorrow (the 19th) night, about 7pm central time. I'll put a message on this thread if I can't make it, though. I don't think I have a Bastard, but I do have quite a few purples and oranges. 06:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : I dunno if you're still looking, but i'd be happy to dupe my DVL550 Fearsome...723 Damage, 98.6 Accuracy, 0.7 Fire Rate, 6 Clip, 1.0x zoom, High Elem Effect chance...I don't care for the zoom but I'll dupe it for free so let me know. GT Eye of the Yeti. Yeti Yeti 06:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Dang. I'm leaving for the weekend this afternoon, sorry. I suppose you could go with another Volcano, or I could just see if I could find you before then. I'll friend request you, just in case. PSN is Shnuke. -- 11:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Was able to get a new Volcano in the shops, Waffles - 492 damage, 96.7 accuracy, 6-round cylinder, 0.9 fire rate, 2.4x zoom. Would you rather have this one? BreakEternal 19:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I'd be happy to trade tonight. Send me an invite. 20:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Friend request and AIM SN sent. I don't have a mic, so if we need to talk during the trade, we'd have to use an instant messenger to keep things reasonably speedy. Toss me a message whenever you're ready. BreakEternal 20:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) dont kno if your still looking but ive got like 4 different ones... the highest is above 700 damage. I had a cyclops on the 360 before i switched platforms and reeealy miss it lol i'd be open to trade. psn Arandil23...